The present invention relates to a quilting method and system and particularly to a method and system for assembling of the top and bottom quilt covers to the opposite faces of a batting.
A quilt generally consists of a top cover and a bottom cover with an interposed soft batting. The upper or top cover may be formed by sewing small pieces to each other to form a decorative cover. The top and bottom covers are further interconnected in multiple spaced locations by various elements which pass through the batting to hold the batting in place and further contributes to the decorative effect.
In the prior art methods and systems, the covers are first manually secured to each other and the batting by safety pins, tacking usually with a special gun, a basting with needle, or application of a spray set active liquid glue to temporarily hold the cover in place during the forming of a final decorative cover, including a finished connection of the cover and batting. The temporary connections are then manually removed to finish the quilt. The attachment and removal are both tedious and time consuming.
Although widely used, an alternative simpler method and system has not been suggested in the prior art.
The present invention includes a novel and less tedious method and system for use in the craft of quilting.